


head over heels

by pedipalps



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M, gaara works at a coffee shop, i suck at tagging works so thats all we got i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: If there's one thing Rock Lee is good at, it's making a first impression. At least, that's what Gaara thinks when the first time he sees him, he slips and falls on his face as soon as he walks in the door.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120
Collections: GaaLee / LeeGaa Holiday Exchange





	head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA OMG  
> im so excited for this actually holy shit?? this isnt the first nart fic ive ever tried to write but its the first one ive finished and im!! so excited to post it  
> Litzy!! ngl i was super excited when i got assigned you for the exchange so i hope i did a good job and i hope you enjoy!!!

If there's one thing Rock Lee is good at, it's making a first impression. At least, that's what Gaara thinks as he sees him for the first time. Gaara is standing near the register of the coffee shop where he's currently in the middle of his shift as manager when a handsome stranger comes through the door and doesn't make it more than two steps before slipping and falling on his face. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Gaara has to hold himself back from laughing out loud as the stranger's friend helps him to his feet and the two of them come up to the counter. 

Coughing into his fist to cover up any remaining proof of his prior amusement, Gaara greets the pair and takes their orders. He's somewhat surprised by the man's good mood considering how hard a fall he'd just had -- Gaara thinks he might see some blood on his cheek, but his face might also just be red from the cold weather outside -- and when he asks him for his name, it's given to him with a smile that's so bright Gaara almost has to squint. Rock Lee takes his drink from Gaara after he's made it and leaves with his friend, waving as they both walk out the door. Gaara shakes his head once they're gone, perplexed at the short series of events that had just taken place. 

The next day that Gaara works, a few days later, Lee comes in again. Immediately, Gaara recognizes him, as well as the same friend who'd been with him before. As the two of them approach, Gaara also notices a dark bruise on one of Lee's cheeks and can't stop himself from asking about it before he takes their orders.

"Oh, this?" Lee replies upon being asked. "I am okay, no need to worry!" Offering a thumbs-up and a grin, he explains, "Tenten and I teach classes at a karate dojo not too far from here! We had a small sparring incident." 

"Ah, I see. I had thought it may have been from when you fell the last time I saw you here." Gaara would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat relieved Lee hadn't gotten hurt too badly in his fall. "That's very interesting." 

Gaara can't help but notice Lee's cheeks darken the slightest bit. "I suppose so! I am also quite clumsy, so I normally have a few stray bruises anyway. I appreciate your concern though!"

"Mm," Gaara hums in understanding and nods. Not wanting to take up too much of Lee's time, he continues, "What can I get for you?" 

Lee and his friend, who he now remembers from last time is Tenten, place their orders, and Gaara can tell Tenten has been thoroughly amused by their exchange, though the reason why escapes him. He can see her poking fun at Lee for something, but as he makes their drinks, he can't hear their conversation well enough to tell what. When they're finished, Gaara gives them their drinks and they head on their way. Once again, Lee waves at Gaara as he goes out the door, and Gaara finds himself waving back.

As soon as they've left, Gaara's older brother and coworker, Kankurou, decides to make his first appearance of the day. Appearing seemingly from out of nowhere, he comes up behind Gaara and throws an arm over his shoulder. "Who was that? Don't normally see you getting so chatty with the customers."

Jumping slightly at the sudden contact and brushing Kankurou off of him, Gaara replies, "Nobody. Just some guy who fell in here a few days ago."

"Mmhmm, sure. Just some guy." Kankurou leans back against one of the counters and crosses his arms. "I think that's the longest conversation I've seen you have with a stranger in my whole life."

"Shut up," Gaara says, for lack of a better response. "Why do we even get scheduled together? Why did you even start working here?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that bro, you make the schedules and, last I checked, you were the one who hired me."

"Fuck," Gaara says. "I suppose I am the manager, hm." 

"Ha ha, got you." Grabbing a cup to make himself a drink, Kankurou continues, "anyway, I definitely think that guy has a thing for you. You should go for it, how long has it been since you've had a date?"

Gaara tells Kankurou to shut up and get to work, but as he opens the register and counts the money inside, he finds his cheeks feel a bit warm. 

The next day, Gaara has another shift, and Lee comes to the shop again. As soon as he notices Gaara behind the counter, he raises his hand high above his head to wave, but is stopped before he can complete the gesture as he slips on something on the floor and almost falls again. The only thing that keeps him from tumbling all the way to the floor is Tenten, who had come in right behind him and has fast enough reflexes (or maybe just enough practice) to be able to catch him on his way down. 

Immediately, Gaara slaps his hands over his mouth to try and hide a snort of laughter. Apparently he hadn't managed to hide it completely, however, because as he does Lee looks up at him and joins Gaara in laughing. As he comes up to the counter, Gaara comments, "you know, you'd think you'd be better at staying on your feet, since you teach karate and all."

"Ha, you would think so!" Lee laughs. "I am surprised that you remembered I told you that!"

Gaara feels his face start to heat up. "Oh, well, it's uh, I just-"

Lee cuts him off before he can find a good response. "Oh, no, it was a pleasant surprise! I am quite flattered, actually." Lee offers him a kind smile, and Gaara swears he can see Lee blushing just the slightest bit as well.

Pretending to dust off his apron somewhat awkwardly, Gaara replies, "Oh. Um, then, you're welcome?"

Lee laughs again. Gaara realizes that he loves how it sounds. "Yes, thank you!"

They both continue to laugh a bit and chat some more before Gaara takes their orders, and they continue to talk as he makes them. A few times, Gaara looks over to Tenten, unsure of what to think of her and her lack of input in their conversations. He is somewhat surprised to see that she looks completely content, watching the two of them interact with an amused smile on her face. As they both leave after receiving their drinks, Gaara notices her once again nudging Lee and appearing to be poking fun at him for something, and for a second Gaara wonders if it's about him. 

Watching the two of them leave, Gaara realizes that they are quite possibly his favorite customers, and he decides to remember their orders for next time, which is something he's never done before. 

The next time Lee and Tenten come in, Gaara curses himself for the small flip his stomach does when they walk through the door, but he manages to make it through their initial greetings and small talk before the two of them start to place their orders. 

As Lee starts to tell Gaara what he wants, the same thing he usually gets, Gaara cuts him off. "Ah, I already got them. Same as always?"

Lee seems positively starstruck. "You remembered my order? That's wonderful!"

Gaara is hardly the bashful type, but he finds himself trying to deflect Lee's praise. "It's nothing, really, hardly any trouble at all-"

Lee cuts him off by grabbing both of Gaara's hands between his own, and Gaara feels his face burn. "No, really! It's wonderful!" Seeming to realize what he'd done, Lee quickly releases Gaara's hands and acquires a blush of his own, holding his hands in front of himself sheepishly. "Um, thank you!"

Practically frozen in place, Gaara nods. "You're welcome. um," unsure of what to do next for a moment, he looks around, and then remembers that he's in the middle of taking an order. He tells Lee how much his drink is and takes his money, and then puts in Tenten's order and takes her money, and goes to start making their drinks. When he turns around, he sees Kankurou leaned back against the counter and sporting a shit-eating grin. Making sure Lee and Tenten can't see, he flips him off and gets to work on the drinks.

When they're finished, he takes them to Lee and Tenten. They exchange goodbyes, and as soon as they're gone Gaara slumps against the counter and puts his hands over his still-red face. 

"Wow, that was-"

Gaara cuts off Kankurou before he can finish whatever comment he was trying to make. "Shut up. I hate you. Why are you here."

"Because I work here? Again, you hired me."

Instead of giving him a proper response, Gaara just flips him off again. 

When Lee and Tenten come in the next day, Gaara has their orders placed before they've even made it to the counter. The three of them exchange some small conversation, and before Gaara knows it he's handing them their drinks and they're heading on their way. Except, this time, they don't leave right away like they usually do. Gaara is surprised to see the two of them take a seat at a small table on the other side of the shop, next to one of the many windows. 

Of course, once they're out of earshot, Kankurou has something to say. "Oh, that's unusual. Don't they usually leave pretty quick?"

Gaara shrugs, genuinely not knowing why today may have been any different from the norm. "Yeah. Not sure why they stayed this time."

Nudging Gaara with his elbow, Kankurou says, "Yeah, but I'm sure you're not complaining." 

"Shut up. I hate you- woah!" As Gaara turns around, the toe of his shoe catches on one of the floor mats, and he trips and falls, catching himself on his hands and knees on the floor. Kankurou starts laughing immediately, but through it Gaara can hear a familiar voice from behind the counter.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" 

Pushing himself up and bracing himself with one hand on the countertop, Gaara looks up to see Lee looking back down at him worriedly. Embarrassed, he stands up fully and dusts himself off. "Yes, I'm fine." Looking at him a bit more closely, Gaara notices Lee seems a bit out of breath, and he's gripping the edge of the counter very tightly. "Did you run over here?"

Lee visibly tenses up a bit, a blush beginning to take over his cheeks. "Um, maybe?"

Chuckling a bit, Gaara waves a hand in reassurance. "No, no. It's okay. I appreciate your concern. You're very kind."

Lee seems to pause a bit, as if he is thinking of what to say. His face is bright red by the time he speaks again. "Well, I am glad you are alright! Though I suppose you could say that now we have both fallen for each other, in a way!"

Gaara freezes. He's fairly certain that if he blushed any harder, he would burst into flames. "I- um." Floundering for words, he hears Kankurou losing it behind him, nearly having to gasp for air amongst his laughter. Lee chuckles nervously, and Gaara manages to say, "uh, yeah, I guess you're right." He sends Lee a quick smile, and almost opens his mouth to say something else when Tenten comes up behind Lee and taps him on the shoulder. 

Lee turns around to see her, and she tells him that they have to go. Gaara is a bit disappointed, but looking at Tenten he can tell she didn't really want to interrupt the two of them. Gaara and Lee exchange their goodbyes somewhat awkwardly, and Lee and tenten head on their way. 

Gaara knows Kankurou is going to say something as soon as they're gone, and is less than surprised when he turns out to be right. 

"Oh my  _ god _ , that was almost painful to watch."

Turning around and leaning against the counter, bracing his hands on it on either side of himself, Gaara says, "Oh, shut up." 

"Listen man, you have to say something to him. I swear if I have to see the two of you dance around each other like that again I'm gonna throw up." 

Sighing, Gaara admits defeat. "You know what, you're right." Pointing a finger at Kankurou, he says, "next time he comes in, I'm going to give him my phone number." 

"Wait, really?" Kankurou seems genuinely surprised. "Oh my god, I didn't think that would have worked." 

"Oh, fuck you." Gaara crosses his arms and turns away from his brother, before looking over his shoulder and adding, "I'll make sure you're scheduled with me."

Kankurou laughs and replies, "I'm always scheduled with you."

Gaara steels himself the next day, prepared from the beginning of his shift for when Lee will come in. Kankurou is at work early for once, determined to see everything happen. As the time nears when they normally arrive, Gaara finds himself feeling increasingly nervous.

As he gets further and further into his shift, they still haven't arrived, and his nerves turn to worry. Looking out the front window of the shop, he asks Kankurou, "do you think something happened?"

"No, I'm sure everything's fine. They're probably just behind schedule." Coming to stand beside Gaara, Kankurou pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. 

"Hmm. Probably," Gaara agrees, though he can't stop himself from still worrying. 

By the time Gaara's shift ends, they still haven't come in, and he hates how disappointed he feels. He figures it's just his luck that the day he finally decides he's going to say something to Lee he doesn't even show up. 

It only gets worse the next day, when they still don't come. Gaara knows it isn't his business if something has happened to Lee, but he can't help but to worry anyway. It doesn't help any that he doesn't show up the next day, either. 

On the fourth day, Gaara is almost ready to give up hope when none other than Lee and Tenten come through the door. He can't stop himself from making a sound of surprise when he sees them, and doesn't try to hide his rush to the counter as he sees Lee do the same, calling out Gaara's name as he approaches. 

"Lee! It's good to see you." 

"And you as well! I apologize if I made you worry."

Gaara shakes his head. "No, it's alright. If you don't mind my asking, why were you gone for so long?"

"Ah," Lee reaches an arm up behind his neck somewhat sheepishly. "I got sick. I was unable to teach any of my classes, either. Unfortunately, Tenten had to stay home and take care of me, so she also could not come here." Apparently knowing that Gaara would have had their order put in already, Lee hands him the money to pay.

Putting the money in the drawer and giving Lee his change and receipt, Gaara replies, "Ah, I see. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you! I'm sorry I had no way to give you any warning. I would have if I had known!" 

From behind him, Gaara hears Kankurou cough, and he realizes that Lee has just provided him a prime opportunity. 

"I could-" Gaara starts, and stops, catching something in his throat. He coughs quietly into his fist to clear it, then continues, certain his face has never been redder, "I could give you my number?" Pausing for a second, he adds, "so, uh, you can warn me next time you decide to disappear off the face of the earth for three days."

Lee perks up, like he hadn't realized that he'd set Gaara up perfectly for that, and Gaara is almost certain he's restraining his excitement when he responds. "That would be great! Um," looking around for a moment, he notices his receipt sitting on the counter and grabs it, holding it out to Gaara. "Here! You can write it on this!" 

"Ah, alright." Gaara takes the receipt and grabs a nearby pen to write his number on it, and after a quick thought he adds his name as well. Handing it back to Lee with a small smile, he says, "here you go."

Lee excitedly takes the receipt and smiles back. "Thank you!" Carefully folding small paper and tucking it into his wallet, he says, "I promise I will not lose this!" 

"Good," Gaara replies. "I look forward to hearing from you." He stands there for a minute, him and Lee staring at each other dreamily, until Tenten quietly coughs into her fist, snapping Gaara out of his daze. Realizing he still needs to make their drinks, he grabs the cups he'll need and turns around to get to work. When he does he sees Kankurou smiling at him, and he gives Gaara and small thumbs-up out of view of the two customers. 

When Gaara finishes the two drinks and takes them over to Lee and Tenten, he receives a napkin from Lee in exchange for his cup. Upon closer inspection, Gaara sees that on the napkin Lee has written his own phone number, along with his name and the words "call me!!". 

Once Gaara has taken the napkin from him, Lee says, "I thought that since you gave me your number, it would only make sense for you to have mine as well!"

Gaara smiles and carefully folds the napkin before putting it in the register drawer for safekeeping. "Thank you. I promise I won't lose it."

"Wonderful!" Checking the time on his phone, he adds, "oh, it looks like I am out of time. I have to get to my class, but I trust I will be hearing from you soon?"

Gaara nods. "Yes, you will. I hope you have a good day."

Lee smiles wide. "And you as well!" As he turns away to leave, he waves. "I will see you later!"

Gaara waves back and watches as the two of them make their way towards the exit. He chuckles lightly under his breath when he sees Tenten playfully shove Lee with her shoulder and give him a high-five. Once they've left, he's snapped out of his gaze by the sound of Kankurou's voice. 

"Holy shit! You actually did it!" Kankurou sounds thoroughly surprised, and Gaara isn't quite sure if he should feel insulted as he turns to look at his brother. "I think that's the smoothest I've ever seen you be, bro."

"Oh, shut up," Gaara replies. "I can't believe I actually gave him my number."

"And he gave you his! Oh my god, you  _ have _ to call him."

Gaara waves a hand at him dismissively. "Well, obviously I will, but I can't while I'm at work, dumbass."

"Well duh, I know that." Kankurou rolls his eyes. "I'm just saying that I know you, and you'd better not chicken out. You've gotta do it tonight or I'm almost positive you won't do it at all."

Gaara knows he's right, but he'll be damned if he'd going to admit it. "I'm not going to chicken out."

"Mmhmm, sure."

"I won't!"

"Okay, prove me wrong, then. As soon as we get home you've gotta do it." Kankurou crosses his arms smugly, and Gaara wants to hit him. 

He doesn't though, instead opting to reply, "Okay. I will. Now get to work or I'll write you up."

Kankurou feigns shock, placing a hand to his chest with a dramatic gasp. "You wouldn't."

Gaara turns away from him and crosses his arms. "I would." 

He wouldn't, and they both know it.

That afternoon after he and Kankurou get home, Gaara paces his living room nervously, debating whether or not he's actually brave enough to call. He dials the number and hovers his thumb over the button to make the call, then hurriedly deletes it and walks back and forth across the room a few more times before repeating the entire process. He's glad he kicked Kankurou out of the living room as soon as they'd arrived, otherwise he knows he'd be getting some choice words and a few "I told you so"'s from his older brother. 

The fourth time he's typed in Lee's number, he'd gathered up the courage to send the call, and is about to press the button when he's interrupted by someone trying to call  _ him. _

Immediately, he recognizes the number, due largely in part to it being the one still displayed on his screen that he was about to call. He scrambles to try to answer, nearly throwing his phone across the room in the process, and sits down heavily on his couch, heart pounding. He takes a deep breath, exhales, and accepts the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Right away, there's an answer. "Hello! Is this Gaara speaking?"

Even if he hadn't already known who the caller would be, he would be able to recognize Lee's voice immediately, and the sound of it brings a small smile to his face. "The one and only."

"Wonderful! I did not strike you as the type to give out a fake number, but I wanted to make sure I had called the correct person nonetheless." 

Slouching against the back of the couch and sliding the phone to his other ear, Gaara replies. "Indeed you did. Though, if I can recall, didn't your note tell me to call you? And here you are, calling me before I even have the chance."

Lee laughs, and knowing that he can't see it, Gaara doesn't hide how his smile grows at the sound. "Ah, it would appear that way, yes! Though, the truth is, I simply could not wait to talk to you again."

Gaara's face heats up, and he replies, "I'm very flattered. In all honesty, I was just about to call you when you called me."

"What a funny coincidence!" Lee answers. "It all worked out quite nicely then."

"Indeed it did." 

They continue to talk for a long while. Gaara doesn't care to keep track of how much time passes while he's on the phone, and before he knows it it's dark outside and he catches himself yawning in the middle of a sentence. 

Lee apparently notices, and says, "are you tired? I had not realized how late it has gotten."

Gaara doesn't want the call to end, but he knows it's getting late and he has to work in the morning. "Yes, I suppose I should be going, though it's been so lovely talking to you."

"And to you as well!" Lee agrees. "But, before you go, I must admit I did have something of an ulterior motive to making this phone call."

Gaara smiles, sure of what he means. "If I am to be honest with you, Lee, I must admit I had hoped you would." 

"Oh, wonderful! In that case, I shall get right to the point. Gaara, would you be so kind as to let me take you on a date?"

Gaara nods as he speaks, even though he knows that Lee can't see him. "That would be very nice."

When Lee speaks, Gaara can hear the barely-restrained excitement in his voice. "That is fantastic! I already cannot wait."

Gaara can't wait either, but as he starts to say so, he's cut off by a powerful yawn. 

Apparently, Lee hears it, because he says, "Oh! I will let you go get some rest. We can work out the rest of the details later!" 

"That sounds like a good plan. Have a good night, Lee. Sleep well."

"Good night to you as well, Gaara! Sweet dreams! I will see you tomorrow morning!"

Gaara smiles again at that. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

With that, Gaara takes his phone away from his ear and ends the call. Moving off of the couch, he walks towards his room. As he goes, he sees that Kankurou has emerged from his own bedroom, and he offers Gaara a high five, which he silently accepts as he walks past. 

After sliding his shoes off and changing into his pajamas, Gaara slides into bed. It doesn't take him long to start falling asleep, and as he drifts off, he thinks to himself that he can't wait to go to work tomorrow. 

When Lee comes in the next morning, he once again slips and falls as soon as he's in the door, and Gaara doesn't hide his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you have a wonderful day!!


End file.
